Trickstar
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Trickstar" is an archetype of female LIGHT Fairy monsters used by Aoi Zaizen in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime, which debuted in the OCG with Code of the Duelist. Aparência Design with "Trickstar Holly Angel", "Lilybell" and "Lycoris in the anime.]] The "Trickstar" monsters are based on Japanese idols. All of the members shown so far are females dressing in colorful attires and having are pairs of butterfly or dragonfly like wing as well as tattoo of varying shape on their faces. Their skirt designs resemble the petal of each flowers they're named after. The main deck monsters have an appearance of a teenage girl, while the extra deck monsters have an appearance of young woman. The monster Dark Angel, although not being an official member of this archetype, has a similar design to the rest of the Trickstar monsters and was also used by Aoi in the anime. Etimologia Trickstar is a portmanteau of the words "Trick" and "Star" while also playing on the word "Trickster". The members of this archetype are named after various flowers. Censura Several cards that feature Holly Angel in its artwork has the monster's white undershirt changed to darker color to cover cleavage line and avoid being mistaken for exposed skin due to having similar coloring as her skin color. Membros Deck Principal Deck Adicional Apoio, Suporte Oficial Pseudo Estilo De Jogo The primary strategy of a "Trickstar" Deck is dealing small amounts of effect damage, usually 200 damage, multiple times through various effects. Each will deal damage when: * "Trickstar Candina" - Your opponent activates a Spell or Trap. * "Trickstar Narkiss" - Your opponent activates a monster's effect from their hand or graveyard. * "Trickstar Lycoris" - Your opponent adds to their hand for each card (including those drawn by effect or for their Draw Phase),. * "Trickstar Sweet Devil" - A monster it points to is sent to the GY (by battle or card effect). * "Trickstar Holly Angel" - A "Trickstar" is Summoned to a zone it points to. * "Trickstar Light Stage" - One of your "Trickstar" monsters deals damage. The archetype is not without the ability to deal battle damage, however; * "Trickstar Holly Angel" gains ATK each time a "Trickstar" monster deals damage, including herself. * "Trickstar Lilybell" can attack directly. This archetype's secondary strategy is to disrupt your opponent's plays to prevent them from mounting a comeback. "Lightstage" can lock down their Set Spells and Traps for a turn before forcing a "use it or lose it" scenario. "Trickstar Reincarnation" banishes the opponent's entire hand face-down and lets them draw an equal number of new cards for them (which can also deal significant burn damage off of the effect of "Lycoris"), eliminating the benefit of search cards and cards that activate in the Graveyard. "Holly Angel" prevents "Trickstar" monsters in her Link Points from being destroyed. "Lycoris" can return "Trickstar" monsters from the field to the hand to avoid other removal effects. To help facilitate the above strategies, "Trickstars" have immense searching and reviving power. "Lightstage" can search any of the "Trickstar" monsters on activation. "Candina" can search any "Trickstar" card, including herself, when Normal Summoned. This will often be "Lilybell," which you can then Special Summon, allowing you to promptly Link Summon "Holly Angel" or attack directly with "Lilybell" via its effect to recover a "Trickstar" card from the Graveyard. "Lycoris" can return "Candina" to your hand to allow you to Summon her and search again. "Reincarnation" can be banished from the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Trickstar" from the Graveyard. Fraqueza * As with all Link Summon-based deck, card that prevents Special Summons, or specially Link Summons, will shut them down. * As an Effect Damage-based deck, card that prevents Effect Damage, or benefit from Effect damage, will pose threat. ** Unlike other Effect Damage-based deck, one-time damage prevention will not work against this deck. * As a deck that chains effect, this deck will be very prone to Chain Effects or Effect that affects the entire Chain Link. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Trickstar Candina * Trickstar Lilybell * Trickstar Lycoris * Trickstar Narkiss * Athena * Dark Angel * Fairy Archer * Hecatrice * Honest * Nova Summoner * Protector of the Sanctuary (in combination with "Trickstar Reincarnation".) * Shining Angel Monstros Xyz * Fairy Cheer Girl * Starliege Paladynamo Monstros Link * Trickstar Bloody Mary * Trickstar Holly Angel * Trickstar Sweet Devil * Firewall Dragon Magias * Trickstar Light Stage * Celestial Transformation * Chain Strike * Creature Swap * Dark Room of Nightmare * Excessive Burial * Inferno Reckless Summon * Rival Arrival * Terraforming * Transmodify * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Armadilhas * Trickstar Reincarnation * Lumenize * Solar Ray * Disturbance Strategy * Metaverse * Present Card Listas Oficiais De Deck "Trickstar" Deck Monstros de Efeito * Firecracker x2 * Rescue Ferret x3 * Summoner Monk * Trickstar Candina x3 * Trickstar Lilybell x3 * Trickstar Lycoris x3 Monstros Xyz * Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer * Daigusto Phoenix * Fairy Cheer Girl * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Number 39: Utopia * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Number S39: Utopia the Lightning * Sky Cavalry Centaurea Monstros Link * Decode Talker * Gaiasaber, the Virtual Knight x2 * Topologic Bomber Dragon * Trickstar Holly Angel x3 Magias * Dark Room of Nightmare x3 * Double Summon x3 * Harpie's Feather Duster * Monster Reborn * Terraforming x3 * Trickstar Light Stage x3 Armadilhas * Appropriate x2 * Blind Obliteration * Dark Bribe x2 * Recall x3 * Trickstar Reincarnation x3 V Jump September Issue Recommended "Trickstar" Deck Monstros de Efeito * Artifact Moralltach x2 * Artifact Scythe * Dark Angel * Honest x3 * Trickstar Candina x3 * Trickstar Lycoris x3 * Trickstar Lilybell * Trickstar Narkiss x3 Monstros Link * Akashic Magician x2 * Decode Talker * Firewall Dragon x2 * Gaiasaber, the Virtual Knight * Proxy Dragon x2 * Trickstar Bloody Mary x2 * Trickstar Holly Angel x2 * Trickstar Sweet Devil x2 * V-LAN Hydra Magias * Chain Summoning x3 * Dark Hole x2 * Harpie's Feather Duster * Monster Reborn * Terraforming x2 * Trickstar Light Stage x3 Armadilhas * Appropriate x2 * Artifact Sanctum x3 * Blazing Mirror Force x2 * Metaverse * Trickstar Reincarnation x3 Categoria:Arquétipos